


Big Bad Wolf and...Little Blue Oni?

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, Demon Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Mating, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Ribbed dicks, Trans McCree, Werewolf Jesse McCree, heat - Freeform, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: Jesse forgets to keep track of his heat, luckily his mate is more than happy to help





	

Jesse wakes with a start, covered in sweat and with a bone-deep ache. A side-eye glance tells him it's a full moon, but the ache is different yet familiar; his heat! How had he remembered to keep track of the lunar cycle but not his heat! Jesse groaned as Hanzo stirred next to him, skin brushing against skin and practically setting McCree alight. Biting his lip, Jesse considered his options; he could wake Hanzo up, but the oni rarely got any proper sleep, and Jesse didn't want to bother him with something that seemed trivial, and yet...

Opting to take matters into his own hands, or hand since he never slept with his prosthetic on if he was on base, Jesse rolled on his side away from Hanzo and reached down under the covers. Jesse barely touched himself through his boxers but he had to bite back a moan, fingers wet. Carefully, he slipped his hands past the waistband, callused fingertips rolling and rubbing against his swollen clit, pulling a sigh from him. His body grew hot both from arousal and transforming, the hair on his arms and legs growing into thick fur, ears becoming long and pointed, and teeth turning into fangs. Growing more bold, Jesse reached lower, pressing two fingers inside, then three, easily working them in to the third knuckle, but it was futile. His body craved a thick, virile alpha cock to fill him, to breed him. Just as Jesse was about to give up and reach for one of their toys, a strong hand grabbed his wrist, sharp teeth and hot breath brushing against his neck.

"What are you doing, Jesse?" Hanzo rumbled, glowing white eyes narrowing, staring him down like spotlights. 

"I, uh...what're you doin' up so late?" he asked, slightly embarrassed to have been caught with his hand down his pants.

"Your tail was thumping against my stomach." Hanzo replied. Jesse silently cursed, he'd been so caught up with his heat he hadn't been paying attention to his tail. "Though, had your tail not woken me, your scent surely would have." The oni continued, leaving a harsh, claiming bite on Jesse's shoulder. The lycan whined, instinctively pressing back against Hanzo and gasped when he felt how hard the demon was. Hanzo snarled in turn, feeling how soaked his mate's boxers were made his cock twitch eagerly. 

"See what you've done to me, Jesse?" Hanzo admonished grinding against Jesse through their boxers. "You have me all worked up and yet you tried to only get yourself off." he growled, grabbing a handful of the larger man's hair and pulling his head back to expose his neck, biting down right where he knows Jesse is weak. Jesse whined, his sex clenching around his fingers. 

"I didn't wanna bother you." he replied when he could find his voice.

"Do I seem bothered?" the oni asked smugly, earning a snort from the werewolf.

"I feel like that's a trick question." Hanzo simply chuckled before pulling Jesse's hand from his boxers, the werewolf shivering as he feels his fingers slip out only to blush when Hanzo's long, prehensile tongue licked the slick from his fingers. 

"Darlin'-"

"Get on your stomach, Jesse." Hanzo didn't have to tell him twice, the werewolf eagerly rolling onto his stomach as Hanzo sat up, pushing their blankets aside so he could get at Jesse unimpeded. As he pulled Jesse's boxers down his thighs, Hanzo growled, watching hungrily as his slick stuck to cloth, hair, and skin alike. Jesse's sex was practically drooling at this point and if it were's for how increasingly desperate the lycan was getting and how his pheromones practically had Hanzo on edge, Hanzo would have feasted. 

Hanzo pulled his own boxers down just enough to free his cock, pre beading at the tip and ribbing flared. Even with Jesse's heat, Hanzo is careful as he slides into that slick heat, growling at the way it eagerly pulls him in, at the way Jesse almost sobs with it as Hanzo finally hilts himself inside. 

"Oh God!" Jesse whimpered into the crook of his arm, clenching around Hanzo's thick cock. Hanzo only spared him a minute before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in hard, pulling another sob out of Jesse.

"Yes," he howled. "Fuck, please!" Jesse did his best to meet each thrust, the ribbing on Hanzo's cock rubbing against all the right places. Hanzo snarled before hitching up Jesse's hips a little, forcing the werewolf to spread his legs as Hanzo forced his cock deeper while grabbing his tail with one hand and giving it a light yank.

"¡Por favor!" Jesse let out a broken wail, flustered and desperate. "Por favor, por favor, más! ¡Necesito más!" His sex clenched around Hanzo greedily, slick dripping down his thighs and staining his sheets.

"What do you want, anata?" Hanzo growled. "Do you want me to fill you with my seed, make you carry my brood?" Jesse choked, face growing hotter as he whimpered. Again, Hanzo tugged his tail, the demon giving him a toothy grin. 

"Speak louder, Jesse, I cannot hear you." he teased. 

"Sí, sí, sólo, Dios, por favor!" Jesse screamed. Hanzo's tattoo flared, the snake writhing under his skin as he snarled, claws digging into Jesse's hip just short of piercing skin. He let go of Jesse's tail in favor or reaching forward and snatching a fistful of curls, managing to force his cock just a fraction deeper as the position forced Jesse's hips a little higher. The demon jackrabbited away at his lover's hole, eyes shut as he listened to every broken moan, choked word, and shrill scream Jesse made before his orgasm crashed over him, spilling into the taller man. 

Jesse shook and mewled as he felt Hanzo's hot seed fill him, his stomach starting to bulge and grow heavy with it, his own orgasm causing him to gush around the demon's cock. They stayed like this for a moment, Hanzo gently helping McCree into a more comfortable position to lay in while petting him soothingly. 

"How long until you will be in need again?" he asked, grinning when Jesse blushed, tail wagging nervously.

"Oh anata, let me take care of you." he purred, full of dark promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet y'all thought you'd seen the last of me, but you're not that lucky B3c  
> Funfact: McHanzo was my first OW OTP, but I ended up liking McGenji more :v


End file.
